


Leave Her, Jonny, Leave Her

by Thedupshadove



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/M, Filk, In any case she's not staying with him, Songfic, Unrequited Love, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thedupshadove/pseuds/Thedupshadove
Summary: Briar Rose isn't staying. Jonny has something to say about that, and the others have something to say to him in turn
Relationships: Briar Rose/Jonny d'Ville
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Leave Her, Jonny, Leave Her

**Jonny:** I thought I heard somebody say

 **Tim:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
It’s no use trying to make her stay  
And it’s time for us to leave her

Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Jonny, leave her  
For the story is done and the time rolls on  
And it’s time for us to leave her.

 **Jonny:** She’s a fighter such as we could use

 **Toy Soldier:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Who she fights for is hers to choose   
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Tim and TS:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Jonny, leave her  
For the story is done and the time rolls on  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Jonny:** She was barely human from the start

 **Brian:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
That’s why she’s got to chase her heart  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Tim, TS, Brian:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Jonny, leave her  
For the story is done and the time rolls on  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Jonny:** Her eyes could shame the brightest stars

 **Ivy:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
The light in them was never ours  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Tim, TS, Brian, Ivy:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Jonny, leave her  
For the story is done and the time rolls on  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Jonny:** The death she deals is oh so sweet 

**Ashes:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
T’was only e'er a fleeting treat  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Tim, TS, Brian, Ivy, Ashes:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Jonny, leave her  
For the story is done and the time rolls on  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Jonny:** This chance at love is such a loss

 **Nastya:** Leave her, Jonny, Leave her  
Though that may be, you’ve still got us  
And it’s time for us to leave her

 **Tim, TS, Brian, Ivy, Ashes, Nastya:** Leave her, Jonny, leave her  
Oh, leave her, Jonny, leave her  
For the story is done and the time rolls on   
And it’s time for us to leave her


End file.
